In recent years, a data recording device such as hard disk drive has been reduced in size, and there has been a growth in the use thereof in devices other than personal computers. For example, a data recording device is often used in the field of in-vehicle equipment such as a navigation device equipped with a hard disk drive recorded with cartographic data.
When a data recording device is equipped to in-vehicle equipment or others, the device is likely to be exposed under the severe environment, e.g., under the temperature environment not in the operation assurance range in cold and hot climates, and under the vibration environment while the vehicle is running. If this is the case, in the data recording device, data reading takes time or data writing suffers from trouble, thereby resulting in a difficulty of data access.